


Well then, you are the universe itself.

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Series: Love: An unbreakable force [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is a constellation, Fluff, M/M, a dangerous amount of fluff, and Bill the universe, lots of fluff, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: Bill kept saying that the reason the constellation got its name was Dipper, and not the other way around, so Dipper decided to repay Bill's compliment in the sweetest way possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one line from "In an other life, when we are both cats" that got me shook: "Then maybe you are the sky itself."(You should totally read that fic, btw. It's my fav. It's just so good.)

Bill always loved Dipper's birthmark. He found it so unique and beautiful. He understood why Dipper was so insecure about it tho. He was very insecure about his freckles, and while his boyfriend always compared them with the stars themselves he never found the same appeal. And he was sure that Dipper felt the same way. But that didn't mean he was going to stop complimenting Dipper on it. He would get so blushy and so flustered and Bill could feel his heart sink to his stomach in those moments. Oh, how in love he was! And everytime Dipper would inevitably deny that, and Bill could feel his heart break, because his boyfriend couldn't see how wonderful he was.

Dipper, on the other hand, he adored Bill's freckles. He knew that the demon was insecure about them, but he found them magical. And he just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of someone being insecure about such a beautiful thing. He understood the fact that insecurities were illogical and that was why he always tried to remind Bill how gorgeous he actually was. And Bill would always blush and thank Dipper for the compliment, but Dipper knew that Bill didn't believe a word he said. And then inevitably Bill would compliment him on the thing he was the most insecure about. And he couldn't help it, but deny his boyfriend's compliments, until one night he decided not to.

They were on the roof of the shack, closely cuddled. Dipper finally stopped shivering in Bill's warm embrace and he could finally enjoy the view. Bill smiled relieved. He knew that Dipper was naturally a chilly person and he wouldn't want Dipper to freeze just for his sake. Because he was the one who insisted that they would go out and look at the stars. He started showing Dipper the constellations. Each and every one of them, leaving his favourite for the last. 

"And there it is, the last one and my favourite, the constellation named after you." He said with a smile, his normal eye set on the constellation while his other eye was looking at Dipper. "I always liked you more than the rest of your family, you know, and I always thought it was because of that, but I realized now that perhaps it was the other way around." He added, right before Dipper could protest. 'I'm pretty sure you were right the first time around because I'm sure a constellation wouldn't be named after me.' Bill could almost hear Dipper say, but he didn't. His cheeks were red, not from the cold tho, and Bill was still waiting for Dipper to stutter out that a constellation couldn't possibly be named after him. But Dipper never said that, he said something else entirely."Well then, you are the universe itself." "Huh?" Bill asked, surprised, so surprised he wasn't even able to even put togheter a coherent sentence. 

"You heard me. You are the universe itself. From the stars and the constellations they form. To the destructive black holes and supernovas and to the stardust they leave as they destroy everything in their way, creating something just as beautiful as what was once there. To every single planet, populated or not. To the population of those planets, every being with dreams and aspirations and beliefs and opinions of their own and all of them matter and they are all important, but you are the most important. You are the sun and the moon. You are every god ever workshipped. You are every artists, every writer, every singer that ever existed. You are every law and every person who broke one or more of them. You are science and religion. You are logical and illogical. You are the heart and the brain. You are the beginning and the end. You are life and death. Love and hate. Black and white. Light and darkness. Good and evil. You are everything and nothing. And nothing would existing without you. You are the essence of life and the center of all existence and you make up everything. And since I am a constellation I am a part of you aswell, I am your favourite part of you. And I'll forever be by your side. Until the end of time, and even afterwards. And nothing and no one can pull us apart."

Dipper said with a smirk as he sat up, put his head in his hand and his elbow down, to keep himself up and looked at Bill, waiting for a reaction. But the demon was left speechless. He couldn't comprehend what his boyfriend just told him. All of Bill's freckless turned a bright red as Bill was just staring wide eyed at Dipper, trying to find an appropriate response for what his boyfriend just told him. "T-thanks! That's the sweetest thing someone ever said to me." Bill stuttered out, his voice just above a whisper. "Sure, love." Dipper said and he kissed Bill just once, for a few seconds and very softly. Bill leaned in so he could any real pressure from the kiss, but right in the second Dipper pulled away. "What? You wanted more?" Dipper teased with a grin. "Actually, yes." "Anything for my universe." Dipper said and he leaned in and kissed Bill with all of the love he had for the demon.


End file.
